


Over the Midnight Moon

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexuality, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: Chat Noir sees Ladybug leaving Marinette's bedroom late at night and comes to the obvious conclusion: Ladybug is dating Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Midnight Moon by Oh Wonder.
> 
> I apologize in advance to any French readers out there for inevitably getting things wrong about your country.

Marinette had emerged as Ladybug from a lot of less-than-glamorous places- bathroom stalls, behind trash dumpsters that sounded like they were full of rats, and occasionally dark alleys that led to nowhere. She was used to opening doors slowly and carefully and rushing away from her hiding place before anyone noticed. What she wasn’t in the habit of doing was sneaking away from her own house, especially late at night. Her parents couldn’t hear what she was doing as long as she was quiet enough and there was never anybody paying attention to the rooftops in her neighborhood.

Except that on this particular night, she saw Chat Noir flying by just as she stepped out onto her balcony. 

Shit.

Marinette was almost always the first one out for evening patrol. Chat sometimes made vague comments about family issues that made it hard for him to slip away early, and it wasn’t unusual for them to arrive at the same time, but she didn’t think he’d ever been first before.

Chat hadn’t seen her, had he? It looked like he’d been focused on wherever he was going. There was no reason for him to be paying attention to this particular balcony. Marinette leapt to another house, then another, trying to get as much distance as she could. She doubled back around to where she thought Chat was going, making it look like she was coming from another direction.

She met him on the roof of an office building. Even with the mask, she could see his face light up when he saw her. “Chat!” she called, waving at him. “I didn’t know you were going out tonight.” Was she being casual enough? She suddenly felt very self-conscious. 

“Always good to see you, Milady,” he said. “But I wish you’d told me sooner that you were gay. Not that it’s a big deal, but I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself as much if I’d known.”

“What?” She had no idea how to even respond to that. “I’m actually bisexual but what are you talking about?”

“Oh, cool, me too!” He held out his fist and she bumped hers against it automatically. “I’ve never actually told anyone that before,” he added. “Wow, I think I just came out!”

“Congratulations?”

Chat didn’t get a chance to answer, because they were interrupted by a loud noise that turned out to be a car crash. As soon as they arrived and made sure that everyone was safe, they heard some wannabe-thugs trying to rob a group of tourists. After that, they heard someone breaking into a store that was closed for the evening.

It was over an hour later when Chat suddenly stopped, almost in midair. Marinette had to scramble not to run into him. “I can’t believe I missed that!”

“Missed what?”

He held up his right hand, palm out toward her. “Bi five! Get it?”

“Yeah, that would’ve been better than the fist bump.”

“How did I miss that?” he asked again.

“Are you embarrassed because you _didn't_ make a bad pun?”

“What’s wrong with me, Ladybug? Am I losing my touch?”

“I think you’ll manage. Why were we even talking about sexuality, anyway?”

“Oh, yeah, I saw you leaving Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s bedroom. Why else would you be there late at night?” He grinned at her. “It’s all right, you don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s actually kind of sweet.”

Marinette felt like she was frozen on the spot. Chat had caught her, but he’d also provided her with an almost-plausible excuse. “Please don’t tell anyone! I’m, uh, putting Marinette at risk by coming to visit her and I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“My lips are sealed.” He mimed zipping his mouth shut. “But for what it’s worth, I’m glad you two found each other. Marinette seems like a great person and if you’re not going to be with me, you could do a lot worse than her.”

That was actually a very sweet thing for him to say, but Marinette felt like she was panicking inside even more. “Shouldn’t we patrol around some more?”

“Nah, I think we’ve earned a break. It’s a nice night out, isn’t it?” Chat just sat down on the rooftop. They were on top of some apartments that were above a grocery store. The night air was cool, without being cold. It almost felt refreshing.

She tried to figure out how to distract him so that he wouldn’t ask any more questions about her relationship with herself. “So, I’m the first person you ever came out to?”

“Yeah, it’s just- family stuff, you know?”

“Is your family homophobic? Oh Chat, I’m so sorry.” She had the sudden urge to hug him. Instead, she inched closer so that he could lean on her shoulder.

“Not really.” He looked uncomfortable. “My civilian job is in an industry where there are a lot of openly gay people, but I work with my dad, and he doesn’t have a problem with stuff like that when it comes to other people but he expects me to maintain this certain image. I’m not allowed to do anything that seems too gay because it doesn’t fit the brand.”

“That’s terrible!”

“It’s not really a big deal. I’m making it sound worse than it is.” 

She did hug him this time, and she felt him melting against her.

“I’m not really out to anyone either, in my real life.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“It’s complicated. I don’t think anyone would actually have a problem with it, but it’s just-”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, for one thing, I used to have a crush on my best friend and I’m sure she would figure it out if she knew that I liked girls.” Her feelings for Alya had been short-lived but intense, because apparently she wasn’t capable of just _liking_ somebody. It had started the first time that Alya believed in her when she didn’t believe in herself, and ended just as abruptly when she casually mentioned the pictures from last year’s Paris Pride Festival that she’d seen on Alya’s Instagram and Alya had talked about how important it was to be a straight ally.

“If your best friend would hold something like that against you, you need better friends.”

Everyone was supportive of Rose and Juleka, but they'd only ever been in love with each other. Nobody knew about how she’d fallen hard for Alya, or about any of the other girls she’d been interested in, but everyone knew that she was obsessed with Adrien. “I’m worried that people wouldn’t believe me. What if they think I’m just saying it for attention?”

“Milady, you really need better friends.”

“It’s not that! My friends are great, I’m just- kind of an awkward mess, when I’m not Ladybug. And I think I’m too used to keeping secrets.”

She wasn’t sure when they’d lain down next to each other. It was almost intimate, but Chat wasn’t trying to flirt with her for the first time in as long as she could remember. Marinette looked over and saw that he was staring at the sky. She wanted to reach out and touch him.

He saw she was looking at him and he smiled at her. “Well, for what it’s worth, thanks for trusting me with one of your secrets. I promise that I won’t tell anyone.”

She’d almost forgotten about her secret relationship with herself. “Thanks, Chat.”

***

Adrien was trying to focus on class but he couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette. It was easy to see why Ladybug liked her- she was kind-hearted and talented and smart and cute, even though she wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Ladybug. Marinette was actually the sort of person who Adrien could see himself ending up with someday, if he ever managed to get over Ladybug.

It was harder to figure out what Marinette had said or done that had made Ladybug trust her enough to let down her guard. She was always so careful about protecting her identity. He wondered if Marinette had ever seen what she looked like underneath the mask.

It took him a moment to realize that people were screaming because a giant lizard was climbing up the side of the school building. While everyone else rushed to the window to look outside, Adrien managed to sneak out of the classroom and find an unlocked closet where he could transform. He was secretly relieved that class had ended early because he couldn’t remember anything that the teacher had said.

Ladybug arrived on the scene shortly after he did. “You smell nice today,” he said. “Is that Cochinelle No. 5?”

“How old do you think I am, exactly?” She said it without looking at him. He could tell that she was trying to analyze the situation.

“I’ve noticed that I don’t make enough ladybug-related puns.”

“Other than Milady and Bugaboo, you mean?”

“And since my pun game has been spotty at best lately-”

“Are you really still embarrassed about the bi five thing?”

“-I thought I would try to correct that.” He’d actually been trying to come up with ladybug puns to distract himself from thinking inappropriate thoughts about Ladybug and Marinette together. Marinette was one of his best friends and it felt wrong to think of her like that.

“Are those giant iguanas? Or wait, maybe they’re salamanders.” The lizards were as large as small cars, crawling all over the city. 

“I think they’re actually geckos. You can tell by the head shape and how rough their skin looks.” His homeschool curriculum had had a strong emphasis on zoology, for some reason.

“Chat, watch out!” They both jumped out of the way as a gecko rushed toward them. “Come on, we need to find out who’s behind this.”

They found a crowd of geckos swarming the Arc de Triomphe. Several of them had apparently decided that the top of it would be the perfect spot to sun themselves. Adrien winced as it started to crack. He and Ladybug tried to keep as many civilians safe as possible, but they were mostly waiting for the villain to show up.

The convenient thing about having an arch-nemesis who was obsessed with taking their Miraculouses was that they almost never had to actually seek out the villains that he created. Sure enough, the akumatized person arrived on the scene only a few minutes later, just as a gecko tried to bite Ladybug’s head off.

“I thought geckos didn’t eat ladybugs!” he yelled as he hit the gecko as hard as he could with his staff.

“Are you a herpetologist in your civilian job?” she yelled back.

“Not even close.”

It was one of their better fights, with only a minimum of panic-inducing close calls. They fought the villain from two different sides at once until Ladybug was able to use her Lucky Charm (which was an umbrella, even though it wasn’t raining) and Adrien Cataclysmed the messenger bag where the akuma was stored. He even managed to make some decent puns during the process. The lizards disappeared, the city was saved, and the former villain was embarrassed and apologetic.

He wanted to stay and talk to Ladybug but her earrings were already beeping in warning. “I should-” she started to say.

“Yeah, you need to gecko-ing. Catch you later!”

Ladybug waved to him as she ran behind a building to detransform. 

This time, Ladybug was already waiting for him when they started their patrol. It was a quiet, clear night, and he thought that the city looked even more beautiful than usual. 

“You were great today,” he told her. 

“Except for the part where my yo-yo string got tangled. But the villain tripped over it, so I guess it worked out in the end.”

“It’s a feature AND a bug!”

“Did you ever find out what made her get akumatized, anyway?” The villain had been a 30-something woman who was wearing a suit.

“I think she kept getting passed over for promotions at her job, and Hawkmoth managed to catch her while she was feeling down about it.”

“But why lizards?”

Adrien shrugged. As far as he could tell, she had some kind of office job that didn’t involve herpetology any more than his modeling career did. “I’ll bet that Marinette was impressed. Do you know if she saw us?”

“There was a video up on the Ladyblog.” She looked around at the city, but Paris seemed to be behaving itself tonight.

“How did you two meet, anyway?” 

“It was, uh, when I gave her the Multimouse Miraculous. It turns out that Marinette and I have a lot in common.”

“That sounds nice.” He wondered if he might have had a chance with Ladybug if he’d managed to be successful as Aspik. “Do you remember when Marinette’s parents thought she was dating me?”

“Yeah, that was awkward.” She gave an uncomfortable laugh.

He wondered if Marinette’s parents knew about their relationship. They’d been supportive about the idea of their daughter dating a superhero, but he didn’t know how they felt about her dating a woman. He hoped that they weren’t unkind about it.

Adrien thought about how he had grown up backstage at fashion shows, surrounded by attractive, barely-dressed people of all genders. He’d been aware of his own sexuality for as long as he could remember, but he’d also always known that it wasn’t something he could talk about. It didn’t really matter anyway. Even if he found someone who wasn’t intimidated by his father and could ignore the ever-present cheese smell, the only person he’d ever been in love with didn’t feel the same way.

It was almost midnight when Adrien got home. He looked around to make sure that nobody could see him before sneaking in through his bedroom window and detransforming. His room was silent, except for the sound of Plagg trying to eat a wedge of cheese that was larger than his head. He felt exhausted but not sleepy.

Adrien checked the calendar on his phone to see what he was doing tomorrow. Nathalie had scheduled him for a garment fitting almost immediately after fencing practice, which would mean that he’d have to figure out how to shower and dry off quickly in between so that he wouldn’t get sweat all over his father’s clothes. After that, he was scheduled to have dinner with his father. Adrien knew that the dinner would probably get canceled at the last minute but he wanted to be there, just in case.

He tried to think of some plausible-sounding excuses that he could use to get away if there was an akuma attack tomorrow.

Plagg floated over and looked at his schedule. “You’re too busy.”

“I don’t think I have a choice.”

“It’s like you never even get to be yourself except when you’re in costume.” He wandered off to look for more cheese without waiting for a response, but his comment stuck in Adrien’s head.

He used to fantasize about going to University somewhere in another country where only fashion industry nerds would know his name. He would sleep with whomever he wanted and wear whatever he wanted and eat whatever he wanted and he would never practice the piano again unless he wanted to. 

Before he was Chat Noir, he’d daydream about the future almost constantly because it was the only way that he could get through the day, but he realized that he hadn’t actually thought about it in a long time. Somewhere along the line, “whatever I want to do” had become synonymous with risking his life to save people. Maybe this was what it meant to grow up?

He realized something else, as he was finally starting to fall asleep. Even if they managed to defeat Hawkmoth and Paris no longer needed him, he knew that he would never leave as long as Ladybug was still here.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, Marinette opened the trap door and looked around to see if anyone was there before she transformed. 

It was a lucky thing that she did because Chat was crossing the roof right next to her house. He had to plant his staff and spin around it to change direction and land on her balcony.

“Marinette!” he said. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

“Pretty good, just busy.”

“Do you know if Ladybug will be joining me tonight?”

She could say that Ladybug would be there—as soon as Chat left, actually—but then he would keep asking her questions about her relationship with herself. It was getting really awkward and she didn’t like lying to her partner. “Ladybug and I broke up,” she said.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

It occurred to her that Chat would probably just go back to flirting with her relentlessly, which wasn’t much better than having to lie to him. “It’s okay,” she said. “Ladybug and I are still friends. She actually broke it off because she’s in love with someone else and she didn’t think it would be fair to me.”

“She isn’t in love with me, is she?”

“No, it’s, uh, some model. I can’t compete with that, can I?” She laughed awkwardly, trying to sound casual.

“Anyone I’ve heard of?”

“Adrien Agreste?”

“What?” Chat had a strange expression that she couldn’t read behind his mask.

“Yeah, he’s the face of the Gabriel Agreste brand-”

“I know who Adrien Agreste is. He’s pretty overrated, if you ask me.” Chat’s voice sounded tight. “Anyway, Ladybug’s probably waiting for me. I’ll see you around?”

“See you, Chat.”

When she met up with him as Ladybug a few minutes later, she expected him to either get angry with her for breaking Marinette’s heart or start flirting with her in earnest. He actually hardly spoke to her at all. Chat wasn’t ignoring her, he kept staring at her and then looking away when he realized that she’d noticed, but she couldn’t maintain a conversation with him because he was apparently too distracted by whatever was on his mind.

Paris went almost a week between akuma attacks. Marinette was able to catch up on sleep and homework and she even got some work done on one of her design projects. She planned to see a movie with Alya and Nino over the weekend, assuming that she didn’t have to cancel at the last minute again because she was busy trying to save the city.

On Friday, just as school was ending for the day, Adrien approached her. “Hey, Marinette? I was wondering if I could walk you home today.”

“Uh-” Her mouth felt like it didn’t work. She wasn’t entirely sure that her legs were working. They might give out at any moment and then she would fall on her face in front of Adrien, or worse, she would fall on top of Adrien-

She saw Alya standing behind him and frantically making some sort of hand gesture that she couldn’t decipher. 

“Sure! I mean, your Chinese lessons aren’t for another two hours, so you have time-”

“Yeah, actually. How did you know that?”

“Lucky guess?”

Alya gave her a thumbs up.

“Come on,” Adrien said. “For some reason, I’ve been having a lot of trouble paying attention in History lately and I was hoping that you could help me study.”

“No history, I love problem! Wait, that’s not what I-”

Adrien laughed, but not in a mean way. “I know what you meant, don’t worry.”

Was her face red? It felt red.

She managed to calm down a little during the walk to her house. She reminded herself that they were just hanging out and studying together. Marinette had thought that she was over getting flustered like this every time Adrien even looked at her, but she hadn’t planned on him saying that he wanted to spend time alone with her.

She was going to be alone with Adrien. Probably in her bedroom. Where she had bras hanging out to dry in random places because she’d been washing them yesterday.

Marinette’s legs actually did stop working for a moment and she fell into Adrien, who caught her easily. He was really strong.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just, this is embarrassing but I think I left my room a mess. Do you mind waiting downstairs while I clean it up?”

“I’m not going to judge you,” he said, but when they got to her house he let her go upstairs first so that she could frantically hide all her undergarments and pictures of him, and then shove a pile of dirty clothes in the closet.

“You can come up now!” she called to him.

When Adrien opened the trapdoor to her bedroom, he was holding a plate of cookies. “Your mother insisted,” he said.

Marinette reminded herself again that they were friends who were studying together and she had no excuse for not behaving like a calm, normal person. “So, you wanted to work on History?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about something in private.” He awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. “You know that you’re one of my best friends, right? I would never want to do anything to hurt your feelings.”

“You’re my friend too.” She smiled at him but he still looked uncomfortable.

“I was thinking about asking Ladybug out. I’d probably have to wait until the next time there’s an akuma attack at our school, but- is that okay? I don’t want to do it if it would hurt you.”

“You’re- interested in Ladybug?”

“She’s, well, _Ladybug_.” His face had a dreamy, faraway look. “You get it, right?”

Marinette stared at him.

“Is it okay with you if I ask her?”

She should say no. She should really say no. It would be a terrible idea to date anyone as Ladybug, no matter what she’d told Chat. How would she even keep her identity secret from him? But Adrien apparently liked Ladybug, which was making her mind spin so fast that she could barely think. 

“Try a cookie,” she blurted out. “Those ones are made with almond flour and they have cinnamon and orange zest.”

“Uh, okay.” He took a small bite, then a larger one. “These are really good! I bet Ladybug misses getting free cookies.”

She watched him eat the cookie, trying to figure out what she would say, and she realized something: Adrien didn’t think that Marinette’s feelings would be hurt because she was in love with him. He thought that her feelings would be hurt because she was still in love with Ladybug.

Chat Noir wasn’t as selfish as he sometimes pretended to be. He might have told Adrien that Ladybug liked him, and he might even have encouraged Adrien to pursue her, but he would never endanger his partner by telling anyone about her private life.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

It was like figuring out how to use a Lucky Charm, where she put different pieces of information together to come to a conclusion about something that didn’t make sense before. “Where did you hear that Ladybug was in love with you?” she asked slowly.

“Did I say that? I didn’t mean to say that. It’s just, you know, wishful thinking, and I might have heard a rumor somewhere…” Adrien was staring at her, and she was sure that her eyes were as wide as his. “You know, I just thought of another reason why Ladybug would have been at your house at night.”

“We need to talk about this.”

He nodded, eyes still wide. 

“But not like-” she gestured vaguely, hoping that he would understand. If she was wrong, it would be less dangerous for Chat Noir to know her civilian identity than for Adrien to know that she was actually Ladybug.

“I still have Chinese this afternoon. Not that I’m going to be able to think about anything other than this.” He laughed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck again. “Maybe tonight? We could meet at the place where we first talked about-” he made another vague gesture, similar to hers.

“I’ll be there.”

***

Ladybug was waiting for him on top of the office building where they’d first talked about her relationship with-

Adrien tried to remind himself that it could still be a coincidence. He didn’t want to consider the implications if it were true, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said.

“Yeah.” She looked nervous.

They stared at each other. The silence dragged on.

“We’re really doing this,” she said.

“Yeah.”

There was another silence. Adrien felt like he could hardly breathe. “We could detransform?” He suggested, finally. “Just to- make sure.” Ladybug would never agree to something like that, unless-

“All right.”

They stared at each other. Adrien was tempted to close his eyes, but he wanted to watch this. “Detransform,” he said, at the same time that he heard Ladybug say the same thing.

He watched, unblinking, holding his breath, as Ladybug turned into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

“Marinette,” he said. His voice sounded choked. Her kwami, Tikki, was there, floating next to her head and watching them with a worried expression.

“Oh my god,” Marinette said. She kind of looked like she was about to throw up.

“I’ve spent so much time wondering who you were and it turns out that you were sitting behind me in class all along.”

“ _Oh my god,_ ” she said again.

It occurred to him that Marinette was standing on a rooftop. It was a flat roof and they were nowhere near the edge, and he knew intellectually that this was the same person who performed acrobatic feats that should be impossible on an almost-daily basis, but he’d also watched her trip over her own feet a few hours ago.

Marinette sat down, apparently thinking along the same lines. “You’ve been flirting with me all this time and I always rejected you.” She looked even more sick.

“You pretended to be your own girlfriend!” The concept was kind of hilarious, actually.

“I know!”

“Does that mean that the friend who you had a crush on was Alya? I can see that now, actually. But how did we not figure this out earlier? You don’t even change your hairstyle when you transform.”

“I know! And I’m the Guardian now, and I don’t know if I’m even supposed to know about any of this, and I still can’t believe that you’re Chat Noir. How can you be Chat Noir?” She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“Marinette,” he said again. “Whatever happens, I’m glad that it’s you. For whatever that’s worth.”

“Really?”

“Of course. It turns out that the girl that I’ve been pining for is not only a great person out of costume, but a good friend? Other than defeating Hawkmoth, I don’t think this could’ve gone any better.” He was half-expecting to wake up at any minute and find out that it had all been a dream.

“Oh.” Was she blushing? It looked like her face was pink, which was better than looking nauseated.

“I have to ask, when you said that Ladybug was in love with me, did you mean it?”

“Not only do we know each other as civilians, apparently we like each other and haven’t even realized it. How can two people who get grades like ours be so stupid?”

“Why are you complaining?” Plagg said from somewhere inside Adrien’s shirt. “This is the opposite of a problem.”

“Quiet!”

Marinette still looked nervous.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked

She nodded.

He sat down next to her. She still looked nervous but she didn’t shy away from him. Adrien brought his face in, close to her, until their noses were almost touching. Marinette reached out to hold onto his shoulder and leaned the rest of the way in to kiss him.

Ladybug was kissing him- _Marinette_ was kissing him. He could hardly believe it. Her face was warm and soft and she made a quiet gasping noise when he bent forward to deepen the kiss. She held onto the back of his head with her other hand, tangling her fingers through his hair. Her mouth tasted a little like toothpaste and the image of her brushing her teeth to get ready to meet him made him smile against her mouth.

It only took a short time for her to get more confident and kiss him like she was hungry for him. It was heady, overwhelming. He’d thought about this more times than he would ever admit but kissing Marinette (Ladybug!) was better than he could ever have imagined.

She was slightly out of breath when they parted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this happy.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t be seen dating anybody,” she said. “It’s too risky.” There was an unspoken question in her voice.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t date anyone but Adrien and Marinette go to school together. It’s not like they haven’t met before.”

She smiled at him.

“You should know that if my father finds out, he’ll try to intimidate you into never talking to me again.”

“I’m not afraid of him.” For a moment she had Ladybug’s confidence and he wondered again how he had never realized.

She kissed him again, quick and sharp. “We’ll figure it out,” she said.

“We’ve saved Paris how many times now? Milady, I think we can do anything together.”

***

Marinette and Adrien didn’t formally announce that they were dating, but they may as well have. When people saw them holding hands at school, everyone started asking questions and gossiping. Several people were surprised that they were together and even more people were shocked that they hadn’t gotten together a long time ago, but within two weeks it was old news and nobody cared anymore.

***

“Hello, I’m Alya Césaire and this is the Ladyblog! I was contacted by someone claiming to be Ladybug, saying that she and Chat Noir wanted to do an exclusive interview with me. I thought it was a prank, or someone trying to scam me, but I agreed to meet them anyway and look who showed up!” She panned the camera over to show Ladybug and Chat Noir waving. 

“Ladybug never told me what they wanted to talk about so I don’t have any specific questions for them. So, uh, take it away, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Hey, Paris!” Chat Noir said. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m bisexual.”

“And I’m also bisexual,” said Ladybug.

“Wow, it’s such an honor that you chose the Ladyblog to publicly come out!”

“France is more accepting than many other places but it still isn’t safe here for everybody, and bi people like us tend to be especially invisible.”

“We don’t talk much about our private lives but we decided that it’s important for Paris to know that its favorite superheroes are queer. To all the kids out there who are afraid to be themselves, we want you to know that you’re in good company. And to the homophobes and biphobes of Paris, now you know a little more about the people who have been saving your lives over and over.”

Alya turned the camera back to herself. “Representation is so important. So, now that we have more information about your potential romantic options, I’m sure that a lot of your fans will be dying to know if either of you are dating anyone. Or, if you happen to be dating each other?”

“Saving Paris takes up a lot of our time,” Ladybug said. “So we don’t really have time for relationships.”

“Well, we all appreciate that you’re out there fighting for us!”

The interview was the Ladyblog’s most popular video by far, bringing in more traffic and more new subscribers than Alya had ever dreamed of. 

At school, she excitedly told her class what it was like to interview Ladybug and Chat Noir. Almost everyone was supportive of them coming out except for Marinette and Adrien, who ignored the whole conversation because they were too busy paying attention to each other.


End file.
